Outdoor air pollution is the most important one in environmental hazards threatening human life. Currently, fog and haze and other environmental pollutions are becoming more and more serious, which bring severe harm to human health and environment.
A main factor affecting air quality is fine particle, for example, PM2.5 value commonly concerned by people refers to particle whose aerodynamics equivalent diameter is less than or equal to 2.5 microns in environment air, which is also called a fine particle. In addition, PM10 value refers to particle whose aerodynamics equivalent diameter is less than 10 microns. The higher the value, the more serious the air pollution.
Currently, air quality is measured in real time mainly through sensors disposed at various locations, and it should be noted that, although special-purpose sensor is precise in measurement, price of which is expensive, and such sensor can not be disposed at every location due to cost concern. However, distribution of air quality is not uniform and will vary with time. Thus, in order to cope with poor air quality in time, user needs to know air quality at his/her position at any time and anywhere, so as to decide whether to conduct outdoor activity or take necessary protective measure.
In view of above, there is a need to improve current air quality measurement solution and provide a convenient and efficient air quality measurement solution.